All Stars Deluxe Revolution! Everyone's United!
by Spiziri
Summary: When the dark lord, Yami rises to power and declares war, everyone is brought together. It says only Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon, but I couldn't add any more. But Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Mermaid Melody are also in this story. It's going to be really long due to all of the characters, just for those who have short-attention spans. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Candy gazed around the grand hallway, looking for her friends. Candy has white fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. She finally heard voices from behind a door that she pushed open. There was a long table for her small size, and the room was filled with her friends: Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, Lulun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Syrup, Tart, Chiffon, Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Hummy, and the Fairy Tones. To her disappointment, her brother was not there.

"Candy's here~nya!" Hummy ran over to her friend and they laughed and took their seats. In front of each of the fairies was a different kind of whistle.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin~coco!" Coco called. Everyone settled down and turned their attention to Coco and Natts.

"As you all have noticed, the Miracle Lights are a great success to the Pretty Cure~nutsu." Everyone cheered.

"We have come with an invention to further assist the Pretty Cure~coco. Before you all, you have a whistle for each of your respective teams~coco. Mepple, Mipple, Pullun, and Lulun, you have the seven heart shaped pink, black, and white whistles~coco."

"Flappy, Choppy, Foop, and Moop, you have the six star shaped magenta, lime, white, and blue whistles~nutsu."

"For Nuts, Milk, Syrup, and I, we have the nine butterfly shaped whistle with the pink, red, yellow, green, blue, and purple roses on them~coco."

"Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri, you get the seven pink, aqua, yellow, and silver flower-shaped whistles~nutsu."

"Hummy, Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Tiry, and Dodory, you have the thirteen pink, white, yellow, and blue whistles that are shaped like music notes~coco."

"And Candy, you get the six tiara-shaped pink, red, yellow, green, and blue whistles~natsu. Each set of whistles makes a different, sharp sound that can be heard anywhere~natsu."

"Blow the whistle if you or your team is in grave danger~coco. And if we are nearby and hear it, come running~coco. We're always strongest together~coco!" Candy's Pretty Cure team didn't know the other teams, but something else was bugging her. She slowly raised her hand and spoke out.

"What about the rest of the Pretty Cures~kuru?" She asked. Everyone's heads spun to her.

"What other Pretty Cures~mepo?" Mepple asked. Candy started to get a little nervous with all the eyes on her.

"I was talking with Pop~kuru. And he said that there are so many fairy worlds out there, and when you find a fairy on Earth, you find Pretty Cures~kuru. He said there could be thousands of Pretty Cures all over the worlds~kuru!" Candy explained.

"There's so many Pretty Cure here in Japan~chopi." Choppy remarked.

"How many Pretty Cure do you think there are in…Russia!?" Coffret cried. Everyone started talking wildly about the possibility of millions of Pretty Cure.

"Quiet~nutsu!" Natts yelled loudly. Everyone went silent.

"If other Pretty Cure do turn up, we'll hold another meeting~coco. Until then, meeting dismissed~coco." Everyone began to leave, Candy being the last. She felt somewhat guilty for starting up an uproar during the meeting.

Candy got lost twice before she found her way out. She carried all six of the whistles around her neck, only one of them actually her size, and the rest dragging behind her. She couldn't walk fast with all of them dragging her behind. She knew she would have a ways to go before she arrived at Miyuki's house. It was a nice, sunny day. Summer was here.

She walked along the beach, enjoying the nice sea breeze, wishing for the others to be with her. As Candy made her way across the beach, the temperature was rising quickly. She was getting very hot and very tired.

"Candy! Candy!" Miyuki's voice called. Candy looked around, hoping for Miyuki to save her. Miyuki, a short girl with short pink hair in cone-shaped rolls and yellow bows, ran to the fairy in the surf, wearing a frilly pink swimsuit.

"Miyuki~kuru! Thank goodness you're here~kuru!" They embraced happily.

"What are these whistles?" Miyuki asked.

"If you're in trouble, blow the whistle and other Pretty Cure will come running to save you~kuru!" She handed Miyuki the pink whistle.

"There are other Pretty Cure!?" Miyuki cried.

"Of course~kuru!"

"Wow…" Miyuki smiled and looked to the sky. "I wonder how many there are out there…I want to meet them all! We could all be friends! Ohhh, just thinking about it is making me ultra happy! Think of how happy we'd all be if we met!" Miyuki went on happily.

"Where is everyone~kuru?"

"We all agreed to meet here at the beach. I've got the perfect spot here!" Miyuki pointed to her bag and towel that lies under some shady palm trees. "It's supposed to be really hot today!" They walked over and settled themselves over the palm trees. People began arriving, but Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika were not showing up. Miyuki began to worry, as she and Candy watched the surfing contest.

"I hope they're okay…" Miyuki muttered.

"Me too~kuru… What if they got hit by a bus~kuru!?"

"Or Wolfurun and Akanbe has them!"

"Or maybe they got a hold of another one of Majorina's weird inventions~kuru!" The pair began to panic, exclaiming possible reasons of their friends' absences.

"I'm going to look around the beach. Maybe they got lost." Miyuki stood up and began to search the busy beach, looking for her friend's faces. There was no sign of them at all. Miyuki looked high and low, but then she bumped into someone. The girl turned around. She wore a frilly pink bikini. Her hair was dirty blonde with some red ribbons in it and she has hazel eyes. Around her neck was a pink seashell locket. When she turned around, their gazes locked on each other. It was for the briefest moment that they actually knew each other before hand, like there was a strong connection or bond between them. That quickly ended.

"Sorry!" They both cried at the same time. "No, I'm sorry. No, I'm sorry! Stop doing that!" They kept speaking at the same time. The two girls fell silent.

"I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going. I was looking for my friends." Miyuki said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I was kind of standing there in the way." They both giggled.

"I'm Hoshizora Miyuki."

"My name's Nanami Luchia. Nice to meet you!" Miyuki smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too!"

"So you said you were looking for your friends? Maybe I can help?" Miyuki's smiled broadened to a big grin. She nodded once.

"Yes! Thank you so much! That'll make me ultra happy!" Miyuki took her hands. "I am forever in your debt!"

"'Ultra…happy?'" Luchia repeated. She smiled. "You're so weird. But my friends are weird too, so it's okay!" At once, the pair set off searching for Miyuki's friends. "So, um, what do your friends look like?" Luchia asked.

"Well, they all have distinctive hair colors. They have good, strong hearts and are very kind!" Miyuki explained.

"And…how many are we looking for?" Luchia wondered if Miyuki and her friends were mermaids as well. Luchia stared at Miyuki. Her hair was a dark pink, so Luchia wondered if she was even from her kingdom. But usually human hair color and mermaid hair color is different. And most of the mermaids in her kingdom have blonde hair, with the exception of her older sister.

"Four! Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika!" Miyuki described. For about an hour, they searched the entire beach at least four times, and with no luck. Miyuki began to worry, but Luchia kept reassuring her.

"We'll find them! I promise!" Luchia reassured. This raised Miyuki's spirits, but deep down, she had a feeling that her friends were not okay. Suddenly, it began to grow silent among the beach. Miyuki and Luchia looked up, and then gasped. Everyone on the beach was on his or her knees, surrounded in a purple-black aura. They were muttering depressing words.

"Kaito!" When Miyuki was about to tell Luchia to run, Luchia had already run off to the other end of the beach. Miyuki spun around to come face to face with a surfboard blue-nosed Akanbe.

"Akanbe!" Miyuki screamed and began to run to find Candy, hoping she was still waiting by the tree.

"Miyuki~kuru! Miyuki~kuru!" Candy called, jumping up and down. "You're being chased by an Akanbe~kuru!" She called.

"Thanks for letting me know!" Miyuki yelled sarcastically.

"Miyuki, transform~kuru!"

"Oh, right!" Candy face-palmed herself. Miyuki put her Cure Décor piece in her Smile Pact.

"Ready?" asked the Smile Pact.

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" Miyuki cried.

"Go!" called the Smile Pact. "Go! Go! Let's go, Happy!" Miyuki transformed into Cure Happy, and landed.

"Kirakira Sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!" Cure Happy introduced, posing. Cure Happy noticed that the dark energy was going straight into the water. Cure Happy was confused, wondering who was in charge of this Akanbe.

"Akanbe!" Akanbe tried to flatten Cure Happy multiple times. Cure Happy dodged by inches, but she came to the realization that she was alone, and it was a blue-nosed Akanbe. Then, a man with large bat wings, a white top and blue skirt and long dark red-purple hair pulled back emerged from the water.

"You're not a mermaid princess." He said.

"Mermaid…princess?" Cure Happy asked, as she fought the Akanbe.

"Akanbe, capture her!"

"Akanbe!" The Akanbe shot his blue nose at Cure Happy. She dodged.

"Candy! The whistle! Blow the whistle!" Cure Happy screamed. She was hit by another blue nose, and she was trapped inside it, as it turned transparent. She banged and kicked on the walls.

"Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty!" She called for. The man laughed.

"You're friends can't help you now. So tell me, who are you?" He asked. He landed and circled her.

"Did you really just miss my big introduction?" Cure Happy asked.

"Sorry." He was more amused than apologetic.

"Ha~ppu~ppu…" said Cure Happy, disappointed. "I'm the Pretty Cure, Cure Happy!" She reintroduced.

"I am the wings of love and pleasure. Lady Bat." Cure Happy continued to kick at her case, ignoring him.

"Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?" She asked innocently.

"Grr…. I'll show up! Listen to my song!" Music started up around him, and then he began to sing, "Ankoku no Tsubasa." Cure Happy began to fall into a sleep-like trance. She could feel nothing. There was no pain, nor was there happiness. She couldn't move a muscle; her mind was telling her that she doesn't want to. And then Cure Happy lost her powers, and returned to Miyuki.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Miyuki looked, and saw her new friend Luchia, transform into an outfit that resembles a pink idol. Her hair was now light blonde and in long pigtails and her eyes are bright blue. She was in a white glowing bubble.

"Luchia…? Eh!? There _is _other Pretty Cure!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Luchia began, and she brought a blue microphone with a pink pearl in it to her lips. She began to sing, "Legend of the Mermaid." Miyuki began to cheer her on like a cheerleader.

"Go, Luchia, go! Go, Luchia, go!" Miyuki cheered happily with Candy. It was having some effect on Lady Bat. He back to wince and cry out in pain. He tried to block it out, but it was no use. Miyuki rejoiced, and then her case began to crack. She stepped back from the crack, and the case around her shattered.

"Love Shower Pitch!" Luchia pointed a finger at Lady Bat, and a heart flew out. "Would you like an encore?" Miyuki clapped.

"Yes! Encore! That made me feel ultra happy!" Miyuki called. Luchia turned and froze. "Encore, Luchia! Encore!"

"I thought you were in the trance…" Luchia muttered.

"I was, but you saved me from that Lady Bat… I had no idea you were a Pretty Cure!" Miyuki ran over to her, and took her hands that were in pink gloves.

"What's a Pretty Cure?" Miyuki's smile fell.

"What do you mean, 'What's a Pretty Cure?' Legendary warriors like you of course! Didn't you see you sing that song and get rid of that guy?" Miyuki asked, trying to remain cheerful.

"I'm still here." Lady Bat said. "That was a cute song, but no match to mine." Lady Bat smirked.

"Eh?! That didn't work!?" Luchia cried.

"Of course not. Yami has granted me new powers, and I can summon Akanbe to do the job for me!" Lady Bat laughed. Miyuki gasped and remembered the Akanbe was there. Akanbe began to shoot giant spiked beach balls at the pair. Luchia and Miyuki began to run, screaming. Luchia ran ahead of Miyuki. Miyuki noticed something. The Akanbe's nose had changed to red from Luchia's song.

Miyuki grinned, but that didn't last long when Luchia screamed and tripped.

"Kaito!" Luchia called for. Miyuki didn't know who this Kaito was, but Akanbe shot a spiked beach ball at her.

"No! Luchia!" Miyuki ran to save her. "I won't let you!" Miyuki ran in front of Luchia, arms spread out, and prepared herself for impact. "I won't let you take Luchia's happiness!" She screamed and squeezes her eyes tight. Just before impact, the words spilled out of Miyuki's mouth. "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" In a burst of pink sparkles, Miyuki was now Cure Happy.

"No way." Luchia said. Cure Happy was hit by the spiked ball and was sent flying high into the air, like the first time she ever became a Pretty Cure. She screamed, still not believing the height she had reached.

"I became a Pretty Cure again! I can protect Luchia now!" Miyuki realized. She turned and positioned her body, for a full kick into the Akanbe. Miyuki landed between the Akanbe and Luchia. "Kirakira, the light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"Cure…Happy…?" Luchia asked. She came into a hand to hand combat with the Akanbe, Cure Happy blocking every one of his moves. Akanbe began sending the spiked beach balls at Cure Happy and Luchia. Cure Happy kicked away each one, but the Akanbe was fast and Cure Happy was growing tired.

"Happy Shower~kuru! Happy Shower~kuru!" Candy called.

"What the heck is that!?" Luchia cried, looking at Candy.

"Right!" Cure Happy ignored Luchia's comment. "Spirit! Spirit! Spirit!" She said, closing her eyes tightly, willing all over her spirit into the Smile Pact. It began to glow pink. Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at the Akanbe. The Akanbe's face turned happy and the red nose disappeared, but there was no Cure Décor left behind. Everyone that was under the spell now returned to normal.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Luchia cried. Cure Happy helped her up and they both returned to their normal human forms. "So you're a Pretty Cure."

"I am. I guess your not…but what are you…? A magical girl like us…" Miyuki then remembered Lady Bat mentioning a mermaid princess. "Are you a mermaid princess?" Miyuki asked. Luchia froze.

"Uh…yes…" Luchia prepared herself for when she turned into sea foam, but none of the sort happened.

"I didn't know that there was other magical warriors besides Pretty Cures!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Just thinking about all of the different ones…they all have different personalities…ohhh, I can't wait to meet them all! That makes me ultra happy! And you _have _to meet my friends! You'll love them!"

"That sounds like fun!" They laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. My boyfriend was surfing and when Lady Bat came, he went for him. So I had to rescue him. Hippo's taking care of him now."

"Hippo?"

"My guardian."

"Luchia-san! Luchia-san! Someone has eaten all of our food in the picnic basket!" A small blue penguin with black eyes and is wearing a sailor uniform, came running. Miyuki looked up to see the bloated Candy lying under the palm trees. She looked extremely pleased and she hummed to herself.

"Candy!"

"I'm sorry~kuru…" Candy didn't seem apologetic. And so the penguin hippo and the fairy Candy got into an amusing argument over the food. Miyuki smiled, feeling relaxed and ultra happy, but wondered where her friends could be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beach! Here I come!" Akane said, as she stepped off the bus. But her foot had touched concrete, not sand. She looked around and there was a shrine. The sign said, Hikawa Shrine. Akane walked up to the shrine, looking curiously at the amulets. An old man came up to her. He had bushy grey eyebrows, with no hair on his head. He wore a typical head priest outfit.

"You are very pretty! Would you consider working part-time here?" He asked, smiling broadly. Akane was surprised by the offer and of his kind words. She was left speechless.

Inside the shrine was a girl wearing a miko's outfit. She had long black hair and was praying to a large fire, her eyes closed. She then opened them.

"I sense a great evil…very strong…" She stood up. "I better warn the girls. Of course, Usagi won't take it too seriously…again… Honestly, she can't take anything seriously. Except Mamoru…" Rei Hino went on about this to herself as she made her way outside to check on her grandfather. She found him hitting on a young girl about her age. The girl had short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with two yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are red and she wore a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. On her shoulder was a red and orange beach bag.

"Grandfather, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on girls? There are many rumors going around about you!" She snapped.

"I was only joking." He laughed and scurried off. Akane and Rei's gazes locked onto each other. For the briefest moment, they had recognized each other although they have never met. That moment ended quickly.

"I'm sorry about my grandfather." Rei apologized.

"No, its okay! He was only joking right?" Akane laughed.

"My name's Hino Rei. Would you like a fortune?" She offered.

"Hey! My name's Hino Akane." Akane laughed. "You sure have a funny surname." Akane laughed again, and Rei smiled.

"It's so hot today…why aren't you at the beach?" She asked.

"That's where I was going, but I got on the wrong bus." Akane explained.

"You know, the buses used to disappear around here. You better be careful, or you'll never see your friends again!" Rei said jokingly.

"What!?" Akane exclaimed. Rei laughed.

"Just kidding. That happened so long ago. That was when I met my friends. You remind a lot like Usagi." Rei remarked.

"Oh, really?" Akane asked, interested.

"That's not a compliment."

"Oh. Well you're blunt, Miss Miko Fortune Teller." Akane snapped.

"That's creative." Rei sniggered.

"Catch me on a better day." They both laughed. Suddenly, it went silent. Akane and Rei stopped laughing and looked around. Everyone was on their knees, head down, surrounded in a purple-black aura. A wicked laughter was heard.

"This bad energy will help revive Yami!" A tall woman with dark skin and reddish hair appeared with an amulet Akanbe. The Akanbe had a blue nose and started firing icicles. Rei and Akane dodged, by inches.

"Sailor Lead Crow! What are you doing here?! And what is _that!?_" Rei screamed.

"Rei, you better run! Now!" Akane ordered, but then she saw Rei pull out a rod of some sort.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rei then began to transform into Sailor Mars.

"Wow! A Pretty Cure!" Akane called.

"A Pretty what?" Sailor Mars asked. "I'm Sailor Mars! Since Usagi is not here, I'll speak for her! In the name of Mars, I, Sailor Mars, the Soldier of Fire and Passion, will punish you!" She called. "I am not saying that anymore…sounds too weird…"

"Sailor instead of Cure… How could this be? You transformed!" While Sailor Mars was distracted, the Akanbe began to blow, and Sailor Mar's feet began to freeze to the ground.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" snapped Sailor Mars. "You better run! Run down the street! Scream for the Sailor Scouts!"

"Sailor what!?" Akane exclaimed.

"You're not getting away, Sailor Scout. I will have your Star Seed. "Akanbe!" She ordered, and Akanbe began to blow ice on Akane. The force of the wind blew her against the building, ice forming around her.

"Akane!" Sailor Mars called, struggling in her spot.

"Rei!" Sailor Lead Crow put her wrists together, and the jewels on them glowed. Then a blast was sent right at Sailor Mars. "No!" It hit her square in the chest, and the ice shattered. Rei fell back, and then she suddenly turned transparent. Yellow balls of light flew up from her body to the sky. A glowing red jewel came out of Rei's chest and flew towards Sailor Lead Crow. She caught it. Akane screamed, and then the ice holding Akane against the wall was blasted away.

"Ready?" The Smile Pact asked.

"Ready?! Ready for what!?" Rei cried.

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" Akane yelled.

"Go! Go! Go! Let's go, Sunny!" The Smile Pact produced a powder puff, which Akane taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changes from red to orange and gets styled and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Sunny flies down from the sky, lands on her feet.

"…Akane…?" Sailor Mars asked. Cure Sunny looked back and winked.

"The sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" She introduced.

"Michel mentioned Pretty Cure…" Sailor Lead Crow said. "Get her, Akanbe! Michel would like to add her to the collection!"

"Akanbe!" The Akanbe flung icicles at Cure Sunny and Rei. Cure Sunny sent them all back at it. Cure Sunny rounded on Rei, and fell beside her.

"Rei…what's happening, Rei!?" She cried. "Why are you fading away?"

"I couldn't protect you…or Usagi… this must be punishment, huh?" She smiled, but Cure Sunny was on the verge of tears. Cure Sunny grew very angry at Sailor Lead Crow for killing Rei and stealing from her.

Cure Sunny charged at the Akanbe, and lifted it into the air. She threw the Akanbe as hard as she could, aiming for Sailor Lead Crow. Sailor Lead Crow was hit and was squashed by the Akanbe. She struggled under the Akanbe, while Cure Sunny raced after the glowing red jewel that was rolling away. Sailor Lead Crow freed herself, and pulled out a whip. She began to whip at Cure Sunny. Cure Sunny yelped in pain as Sailor Lead Crow continued to whip at her. Fury building within her, Cure Sunny finally grabbed the whip, and it incinerated.

"What!?" Sailor Lead Crow cried, looking at the ashes of her whip. Cure Sunny snatched up the glowing red jewel. The Akanbe began to blow ice on Cure Sunny's feet, freezing them to the ground. Cure Sunny struggled to free herself, but it was no use. The ice was spreading up her ankles and calves. Desperate, Cure Sunny threw the glowing red jewel at Rei as she continued to fade away.

Rei saw her Star Seed roll over to her. She was very weak, but the Star Seed was only inches away. She reached out her hand with every last drop of energy. But she was dying. She couldn't do it.

The ice was spreading up Cure Sunny's hips and torso. She felt very cold and thought that the fire in her was going to be put out. Cure Sunny braced herself and closed her eyes. The ice was spreading up her arms and neck.

Suddenly, she was covered in warmth. She could not believe it. She was feeling the fire again. She must already be dead. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Sailor Mars battling the Akanbe. Cure Sunny was lying flat on the ground, drenched in water. The ice had melted. She was free! But now she had to face the Akanbe.

"What!? What!? _What!?" _Sailor Lead Crow screamed.

"Sailor Mars!" Cure Sunny cried, "We can't defeat this Akanbe without my friends! We need to Rainbow Heal it!" But Sailor Mars was not listening.

Sailor Mars outstretched her hand, and a symbol appeared in it, in red. The symbol exploded in flames. It becomes a bow and arrow of flames. She draws the bow, and aims towards the Akanbe. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She released the arrow, and it pierced the Akanbe right through the nose.

"Yeah! Right on!" Cure Sunny cheered. The Akanbe's nose burst into flames. It began to panic, and turned to his master for assistance.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Sailor Lead Crow screamed. The Akanbe patted the fire out on his nose, but the nose turned red.

"Ha! It's my turn now!" Cure Sunny grinned, and closed her eyes. She focused her fighting spirit into her Smile Pact. It started to glow orange, and granted Cure Sunny power. Finally, enough spirit filled the Smile Pact. The Smile Pact explodes in fire to form a fireball in the sky. Cure Sunny then does a run, jumps into the air, spins and blasts the fireball at the Akanbe in a volleyball spike. The Akanbe grinned, and his red nose was destroyed. Cure Sunny landed beside a triumphant Sailor Mars.

"Grr…curse you Pretty Cure and Sailor Scouts! Yami will destroy you and the world!" She disappeared. Akane and Rei were back to normal.

"Yeah! We won!" Akane and Rei high-fived.

"I don't think this is the end, though…" Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"I sense a dark power coming." She explained, "I think we should look for our friends. Both of our teams."

"You really think so?" Akane asked. Rei nodded. Akane's heart sank, exhausted from the battle. "My friends are at the beach. If you can get me there, then we'll be able to meet up."

"I'll have to contact my friends. I'll look for Luna and Artemis."

"Who?" The two magical girls had begun their journey in search of their friends. Rei changed into casual clothes. Rei explained everything she learned from the day she became a Sailor Scout. Akane did the same from when she first became a Pretty Cure.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl who looked about thirteen was walking down a street, carrying a beach bag with a sketchbook sticking out. Kise Yayoi was actually fourteen and is short. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She wears a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Underneath was a yellow one-piece swimsuit.

She stopped, noticing a younger girl practicing her martial arts on some dummies in the park. She has light blonde hair with four small braids in the back. She wears a blue and red Chinese martial arts outfit. She was working hard, but was having fun. Yayoi watched her.

"Ahh! She's like a super hero!" Yayoi ran under a tree and pulled out her pencil and sketchbook and began to draw this girl fighting. Yayoi was filled with inspiration as she drew her into a superhero's costume. The girl stopped.

"Hey! What are you doing na~no~da!" She cried, running over to Yayoi. Yayoi began to tear up. When she looked up at the girl, they're gazes locked for a moment. It seemed as though they have met before and there was a connection of some sort between them. This quickly ended.

"I'm sorry…" Yayoi hugged her sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?" She asked. Yayoi gasped and hugged it tighter.

"Nothing…" Yayoi muttered.

"C'mon! Lemme see na~no~da!" The girl pulled on the picture and looked at it. "Is this me?" She asked. Yayoi nodded and sunk lower against the tree trunk. "My name's Fong Pudding!"

"Kise Yayoi." Yayoi introduced quietly.

"This is such a good drawing! Can you draw more na~no~da?" She asked. Yayoi nodded a little, her face was red from embarrassment.

"You're no good!" a voice spoke in Yayoi's head.

"I know…" Yayoi muttered to herself. There was a loud laughter and a young boy teleports. He floats in midair above the park.

"You're no good!" He repeated.

"Happy Child! What are you doing here?" Pudding called to him. He laughed.

"My new partner and I will take your energy for Yami!" He declared. He tossed up a blue ball. A blue nosed Akanbe took the form of a tree.

"Akanbe!" It swung its huge branch at them. Pudding dodged swiftly, but Yayoi wasn't so lucky. She was hit and sent flying into a tree.

"Yayoi!" Pudding called.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Just get away from here!" Yayoi rose to her feet. She opened her Smile Pact and placed her yellow Cure Décor piece in it.

"Ready?" It asked.

"Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" Yayoi yelled.

"Go!" It yelled. "Go! Go! Let's go, Peace!" The Smile Pact produced a powder puff, which she taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair color changes from dark yellow to bright yellow and lengthens. Her eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. Cure Peace flies down and lands on her feet.

"Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!" Cure Peace introduced and posed.

"Are you a Mew Mew of some sort na~no~da?" Pudding asked.

"Mew Mew? Eh? Please keep this a secret!" Cure Peace exclaimed. The Akanbe swung its arm while they were distracted, but this time Cure Peace dodged, only by inches. She tried to get close to the Akanbe, but it kept knocking her away.

"Where's Candy? Happy? Sunny? March? Beauty? We got a Akanbe to Rainbow Heal!" She cried, looking around frantically for her friends. "I can't get close to it…" She was hit into another tree and fell out of it.

"I'll help you…was it Cure? Peace?" Pudding asked. "Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!" Pudding kisses her Mew pendant and raising it to her head where her Mew mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing process and Pudding is flung into a burst of yellow light. The endings of her hair change into tiny braids while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of fingerless gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her Tamarin tale pops out from her backside. The sequence concludes with Pudding performing a somersault and striking a pose. "I'm Mew Pudding! And I have no fancy introduction, but I will kick your butt for the future of the world ~nya!" Mew Pudding cried. "Oh, wait…that's Ichigo's line…"

"You're a Pretty Cure?" Cure Peace asked.

"Pretty Cure? No! I'm a Mew Mew!"

"What's the difference?"

"I'm infused with monkey DNA!" Mew Pudding cried cheerfully.

"Eh!? You've been tested on!? What is happening to the government!" Cure Peace cried.

"No, no! It's not like that!" The Akanbe hit Cure Peace again, but Mew Pudding grabbed onto its branch. She climbed up it like a monkey (even on all fours). The Akanbe swung at its other arm, trying to get Mew Pudding off. She jumped from branch to branch happily, dodging every hit, causing the Akanbe to hit itself.

"This is worse than a Chimera Anima! C'mon, Akanbe!" Happy Child yelled angrily.

"Mew Pudding! Without my friends, we won't be able to purify this Akanbe!" Cure Peace cried.

"I can take care of that!" Mew Pudding said. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding performed a series of acrobatic flips, kicks and somersaults before summoning a tambourine and a bell ring. She taps them together, forming a melody in the air. Her Mew mark glows and she brings the instruments down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy which encases the Akanbe in a force field shaped like a Jell-O pudding dessert.

"You did it!" Cure Peace cheered.

"He maybe trapped, but you cannot defeat him!" Happy Child protested. Mew Pudding charged at the trapped Akanbe, and gave it a powerful kick. The Jello-O case exploded, and so did the Akanbe's nose. "Eh!?" The Akanbe's nose changed from blue to red.

"Hey! I can do this now!" Cure Peace exclaimed happily. "Spirit! Spirit! Spirit!" She cried, charging her Smile Pact with yellow energy. "Pretty Cure!" Cure Peace then makes a peace sign above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock. "Peace Thunder!" She then spins around with lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs and projects the bolt at the enemy.

"Akanbeee!" The Akanbe cried, its nose exploding and the rest of it disappearing.

"Yay! We did it na~no~da!" Mew Pudding cheered.

"I'll get you…" Happy Child muttered and then he disappeared. Mew Pudding and Cure Peace returned to normal.

"Pudding, we have to find my friends. Something bad is going to happen!"

"Let's go na~no~da!" And the pair set off in search of their precious friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuuta! Hold still! Yes, Haru, we will go to the beach soon. Keita, get Kouta to stop crying. Where's Hina?" Midorikawa Nao cried, trying to get her siblings in order. Nao dressed Yuuta, and she looked around for her youngest sister. Keita was calming Kouta down, and Haru was sitting beside Nao.

"She wandered outside." Haru replied.

"Outside!? C'mon everybody, let's go find Hina!" Nao led her four siblings out their door and she looked around the street. There was no sign of her sister.

"Do you think she already went to the beach?" Keita asked.

"I'll call the others to see if she arrived there already." Nao said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Miyuki's number. "Grr… When I get my hands on her for running off like that…" It went into Miyuki's voicemail. Nao could just scream. She shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"What do we do now?" Yuuta asked. "Where's Hina?"

"I'm going to go find her. You all stay home. I'll be right back!" Nao ran down the street.

"Wait!"

"We wanna help you!"

"We'll search for Hina!" And so the siblings scattered. Nao searched across the town, but there was no sign of her little sister. Nao began to worry. She went to the park. There was only one person there, and that was a young girl about her age. She sat under a tree and ate her lunch. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. Nao then spotted something in a nearby alley. As she drew closer, she saw some tall boys bully a small girl. Then she realized that they were beating up Hina.

"Hey! Can't you boys find something better to do than pick on a little girl?" Nao snapped, stepping in front of Hina.

"Onee-sama!" Hina cried, her eyes swollen and full of tears.

"How 'bout you pick on someone your own size?" The boys smirked and stood up straight. Nao realized they were taller than her. She was taken aback.

"Like who? You little girl?" The leader smirked, while the rest of them sniggered.

"Like me." Said a voice behind Nao. Nao turned around and she realized it was the girl from the park. The girl was much taller than she expected, just as tall as the guys. The guys looked startled.

"It's that Kino chick." One said.

"Let's get going." Another one said, and they shuffled out of the alley. Nao turned to face the girl who just helped her and her sister. There was a moment as if time had slowed down. It seemed as though the two girls had a connection. It was brief, and that moment of familiarity was over.

"Thanks for helping me. I probably would be fudge by now." Nao joked. The girl giggled.

"No problem." She smiled. "I'm Kino Makoto. My friends call me Mako, though."

"Midorikawa Nao." They shook hands and smiled. The sky drew dark and the girls looked up. There was a woman standing on the building. She wore a black and red jumpsuit and had black cat ears and tail. She was laughing.

"It's Sailor Tin Nyanko!" Makoto cried.

"Who?" Nao asked, confused. Then she noticed she was holding a blue clown nose. Nao froze.

"Mako! You have to run. Now!" Nao shouted. Sailor Tin Nyanko cackled and threw the nose into the air.

"Let's go! Akanbe!" The Akanbe took the form of an old soda can.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" Makoto called. Makoto held up a rod, the Crystal Change Rod, and the green crystal with a Jupiter symbol and a ring of oak leaves attach to it. She then began to spin around as streams of electricity emitted from the Rod, then held still as the electrical energy formed into a series of rings around her. The rings spun around and, in a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her finishing pose.

"Sailor? Jupiter? Eh!? More Pretty Cure!?" Nao exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock.

"What's a Pretty Cure? I'm Sailor Jupiter! The Solider of Thunder and Courage! In the name Jupiter, I will punish you!" Sailor Jupiter said, pointing at Sailor Tin Nyanko. Sailor Jupiter burst out laughing. "That sounds so weird coming from my mouth instead of Usagi's…"

"Sailor…" Nao was thinking long and hard about this.

"That's right! Sailor Jupiter. I have no idea what this 'Pretty Cure' is. Don't tell anyone I'm a Sailor Solider, okay?" She smiled and Nao returned it. The Akanbe squirted out a liquid. Sailor Jupiter dodged and it hit the wall. It hardened against the wall.

"This is a strong one…" Nao muttered as she examined the hardened liquid on the wall.

"Look out!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, shoving Nao onto the ground. Sailor Jupiter fell beside her as the liquid was squirted above them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sailor Jupiter got up. The Akanbe punched her, but she caught the punch and flipped the Akanbe on its back.

"Good job!" Nao cheered.

"I'll handle this. You better run before you get hurt." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Wait! This enemy is different! You have to purify it with Rainbow Healing! Rainbow Heal it! I need my friends!" But Sailor Jupiter was not listening.

"Jupiter!" Her outstretched hand exploded with electricity. A rod appeared on her tiara. "Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter spun around many times around and green leaf-shaped energy blasted towards the Akanbe. The nose on the Akanbe turned form blue to red.

"What!? It did nothing!?" Sailor Jupiter yelled. Sailor Tin Nyanko laughed viciously.

"You're moves won't work!" She yelled. Then she put her wrists together. The jewel on it glowed and then it sent a blast at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter was fighting the Akanbe. It hit her square in the back. She screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground in her human form. A green seed came out of her back and flew towards Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"No!" Nao opened her Smile Pact and placed her green Cure Décor piece in it.

"Ready?"

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

"Go! Go! Go! Let's go, March!" The Smile Pact produced a powder puff, which she taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair lengthens as its color shifts from dark green to light green. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. Cure March flies down from the sky and lands on her feet.

"Courage, rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!" She introduced, posing.

"Do you have a Star Seed for Yami too?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked. "Let's find out!" She sent another blast at Cure March, but she was fast. She quickly dodged and ran up the building wall. Sailor Tin Nyanko grunted, and sent another blast at Cure March. Cure March dodged and continued her way up the building. She was finally on the roof with Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"That belongs to my friend." Cure March stated, "Give it back." Sailor Tin Nyanko laughed.

"As if!" She sent another blast at Cure March. This time, Cure March sung her leg back, just like in a soccer game. It was her shot right before the goal. She kicked, and the ball was sent flying at the goal. Sailor Tin Nyanko screamed and dodged by inches, but the glowing green jewel was knocked out of her hand. It rolled across the roof as Cure March sprinted to get it. Sailor Tin Nyanko screamed again and tackled Cure March. They wrestled each other for a moment. Finally, Cure March was in a position, where she kicked Sailor Tin Nyanko far away.

Sailor Tin Nyanko was propelled in the air and landed in the door that lead downstairs in the building. Cure March scrambled to her feet and grabbed the glowing green jewel.

"Mako!" Cure March cried below. Makoto was on the ground, her body transparent and yellow balls of light flying upwards from it. Cure March jumped down the building with a rough landing. She stumbled over to her new friend.

"Nao? Or is it Cure March? You're a Sailor Scout, too? Like us?" She asked.

"Mako, what's happening?" Cure March cried.

"I have to go now. Will you do me a favor?" Cure March's eyes welled up in tears. She took Makoto's hand. It was cold and growing lighter and lighter. She placed the green Star Seed in Makoto's palm, and Cure March closed Makoto's fingers around it.

"You…you got my Star Seed!?" She cried. Cure march nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't let her take it from you." Cure March smiled and Makoto smiled. The Star Seed floated out of Makoto's grasp, and into her heart. Makoto froze on the ground, her eyes wide. There was a burst of green sparkles and Makoto was no longer fading away. Instead, the yellow balls of light were flying back into Makoto at an impossible speed. Makoto lays frozen on the ground, not moving or even breathing. And then she had a sharp intake of breath.

Cure March found herself lifted into the air by a big hand. She screamed and struggled to break free from Akanbe's grasp, but she was exhausted already, and she didn't get the chance to March Shoot it. It tightened its grip around her. Cure March found it very difficult to breathe. She knew the end would be coming soon. She would let her teammates down. Her siblings won't have anyone to take care of them.

There was a loud thud, and Cure March was suddenly cold. Air rushed into her lungs very quickly. When she looked up, she saw Sailor Jupiter holding up the Akanbe in her hands. She looked back at Cure March, grinning, and then winked. She then flipped the Akanbe on its back.

Cure March stood up and held her Smile Pact, charging it with green spirit.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Cure March ignored her and focused on her fighting spirit. The Smile Pact exploded with wind energy that lifts Cure March off the ground and into the air.

"Pretty Cure March Shoot!" March then compresses the wind into a ball and kicks it at the Akanbe soccer-style. The Akanbe was hit right in the nose, and it exploded. The Akanbe disappeared and no Cure Décor piece fell.

"That's weird…" Cure March looked around for a Cure Décor piece, but there was none.

"I'll get you next time! Once Yami is revived, you'll all go down!" Sailor Tin Nyanko yelled from the top of the building, looking like a mess. She looked around, then teleported away. Nao and Makoto exchanged looks.

"I think something bad is going to happen." Nao began.

"Me too. I have to find my friends."

"I do too. If we team up, then we can do anything. My friends are at the beach. If we round them up, we'll have more eyes to find your friends." Nao looked around.

"Good idea." Makoto agreed. Nao froze.

"Gah! I have to go find my siblings! They all ran off!" Nao cried.

"We'll look together."


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish you didn't drop my phone in the toilet, Candy…" Miyuki groaned under the palm tree.

"I'm sorry~kuru! But it kept making noises~kuru!"

"We really need that phone, Candy." Hippo scolded.

"Well where's your phone, Hippo~kuru?" Candy shot back.

"There was an accident…" Hippo muttered. Luchia came rushing back.

"Sorry about that, Miyuki. I wanted to make sure Kaito was home safe and sound." She apologized, bowing. Then she took her seat beside Miyuki.

"You don't happen to have a cellular device on you, do you?" Miyuki asked sheepishly.

"There was an accident…" They both laughed nervously and looked around. Another bus pulled up to the bus stop at the beach's entrance. Miyuki gave up looking for her friends to come off the bus. She sighed and laid back on her towel.

"Don't worry. They'll turn up." Luchia said, trying to lift the mood.

"It's so _hot! _I'm going to sweat to death! Ha~ppu~ppu…" Miyuki moaned.

"Miyuki! Miyuki!" A voice called. Miyuki shot up.

"It's Akane~kuru!" It's Akane~kuru!" Candy cheered. "And she has a friend~kuru!" Miyuki raced after her friend, Akane, who was making her way across the beach towards her. Behind Akane was a young girl about their age. She had long black hair, dark eyes, and wore a red tank top and pink shorts and flip-flops.

"Akane! Where have you been!?" Miyuki demanded.

"I got on the wrong bus." She replied.

"Ha~ppu~ppu… Did you know that I got attacked by a _blue nose Akanbe!?" _Miyuki cried.

"_This _is your friend?" Rei Hino asked Akane.

"Yes, she is. Miyuki, this is Hino Rei. Rei, this is my friend, Hoshizora Miyuki." Akane introduced. Miyuki bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

"She reminds me too much of Usagi… I wonder how long it'll take before we start fighting." Rei joked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Miyuki cried. Rei and Akane laughed.

"Is everything okay, Miyuki?" Luchia asked, coming over to Miyuki's side.

"Who's this?" Akane questioned.

"She saved me from the blue nosed Akanbe! It was amazing! She sang this song and it turned the blue nose to a red nose! And I used Happy Shower and the Akanbe disappeared, but there wasn't any Cure Décor piece left behind… And this strange guy showed up and he was the one who summoned the Akanbe. He sang this really depressing song. I was trapped and I fell into a trance—"

"Miyuki!" Luchia cried. She eyed Rei.

"It's okay. Rei helped me defeat an Akanbe too." Akane said. "She transformed into a Sailor Scout."

"A Sailor what?" Luchia asked.

"Sayyyyylooooorrr Scooouuuuttttteeee." Rei emphasized slowly. "Sailor Mars. _Not _a Pretty Cure, but Sailor Scout. You have a really good friend here, Miyuki. She saved my life."

"She saved mine too! I was about to freeze to death when she freed me from the Akanbe. She used this attack and it turned the Akanbe into a red nose one. I was able to purify it, but like what happened to you, no Cure Décor piece came out." Akane explained.

"We have to contact everyone else." Miyuki said.

"I agree. I think something bad is going to happen. Sailor Lead Crow was revived somehow… We have to unite. Quickly." Rei advised. They walked under the shady tree. Rei was introduced to Candy (she thought that she was a lamb of some sort) and Hippo. Akane and Rei explained to Miyuki and Luchia a bit more about Sailor Scouts. Afterwards, Miyuki and Luchia explained to them about Mermaid Princesses. Thankfully, Luchia did not turn into sea foam.

"Maybe we should call Pop~kuru!" Candy suggested. She opened the Décor Décor and pulled out the cell phone Cure Décor.

"Why didn't I think of that before!? We could've called the others with that!" Miyuki cried.

"You've had that the entire time!?" Hippo yelled.

"What is that?" Rei asked.

"It's the cell phone Cure Décor. We call Pop with that." Akane explained. Miyuki opened her Smile Pact and placed the cell phone Cure Décor in it.

"Let's go, Cell Phone!" It glowed and the girls watched. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. But there was no answer.

"Why isn't Pop answering~kuru!? He answers every single time!" Candy cried. Then it stopped ringing. The Smile Pact closed.

"I'll call everyone else." Akane said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing. "Hello? Reika?" She hit a button and it was now on speaker.

"Akane! Oh thank god! You have to help me! I've been kidnapped." Her voice was desperate, which seemed very unusual for Reika.

"Where are you Reika!? We'll come find you!" There was a scream in the background.

"No! Get away from me!" A young girl's voice cried.

"Seira!" Luchia screamed.

"Hold still, mermaid princess!" An unknown voice snapped.

"Alala!? She's there!?" Luchia yelled.

"Who's there? Akane? It's very dark here. I can't see a thing! You have to—" And then there was the dial tone.

"I can't believe it…I let it happen again…" Luchia mumbled. "I shouldn't have let her go home… It's all my fault she got kidnapped…"

"It'll be okay, Luchia." Miyuki reassured. "We'll get your friend back, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Akane! Miyuki!" A voice called. Everyone's heads spun to the direction the voice came from. Running towards them was Kise Yayoi with Fong Pudding right behind her.

"Yayoi!" Miyuki exclaimed, running towards her.

"You will not believe what happened today!" Yayoi said.

"Hi, I'm Pudding~na~no~da!" Pudding introduced.

"Hoshizora Miyuki." They bowed. The trio went back to the tree where every got introduced. Then Yayoi and Pudding shared their story on what happened to them today.

"There's Pretty Cure, Mermaid Princesses, Sailor Scouts, and now Mew Mews!?" Rei asked, confused.

"Sounds like it." Akane agreed.

"I was right~kuru!" Candy said cheerfully.

"Right about what?" Yayoi asked.

"Well, I was a meeting today with the other fairy partners~kuru. And I told them that Pop told me that there are probably thousands of Pretty Cure in the entire world~kuru!"

"Thousands!?" Miyuki shouted.

"Thousands~kuru! But no one believed me~kuru! But we all don't go by the name of Cure~kuru. There's Mermaid Princess, Scout, and Mew Mew~kuru. And we all transform and fight the bad guys~kuru. That's what warriors do~kuru! So you're all magical girls~kuru!" She exclaimed.

"I never thought of that before…" Yayoi muttered.

"Neither have I." Rei agreed. Akane began to laugh.

"This is all crazy! All these warriors on our side…" Everyone smiled.

"But I think the Pretty Cure outnumbers them all~kuru!" said Candy cheerfully.

"Eh!? There's more Pretty Cure!?" Miyuki cried.

"Apparently~kuru. I just learned that today~kuru."

"How much more?!" Akane exclaimed.

"I dunno~kuru…" Everyone anime fell.

"Focus everyone!" Rei snapped. "You're friends have been kidnapped. Something really bad is going to happen and we have to stop it. Fast."

"Guys!" Everyone looked up to see the face of Midorikawa Nao and Kino Makoto (They found all of Nao's siblings and brought them back to Nao's house.)

"Nao!" Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi called.

"Mako!" Rei called. Luchia and Pudding felt left out. And so everyone got introduced. Rei and Makoto had a happy reunion, grateful that they were both safe. Rei was very grateful to Nao for saving Makoto's life, as was Makoto to Akane. They recapped on everything that has happened.

"We have to start somewhere." Nao said.

"We can count on Ami to have her phone on her." Makoto said. "And Ami might be with Mina or Usagi."

"If we find Usagi, we'll find Luna, Mamoru, and Chibiusa." Rei pointed out. Makoto pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, Ami?" Makoto hit a button and it was on speaker. She set the phone in the middle of the large circle.

"Mako? What's up?" Mizuno Ami's voice asked.

"Ami, where are you?" Rei demanded.

"Hi, Rei. I'm with Usagi. She wanted to go to this place called Tako Café. They sell Takoyaki and Usagi really wants to try it." She explained.

"Hi, Mako! Hi, Rei!" Tsukino Usagi's voice greeted cheerfully through the phone. "Luna's here too! Do you want us to bring you some takoyaki?"

"Give us directions to the Tako Café. We'll meet you there." Candy handed out a pink whistle to Miyuki, an orange one to Akane, a yellow one to Yayoi, and a green one to Nao and then everyone set off.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurokawa Ellen strolled through the town, her guitar on her back. Hibiki had a soccer game, Kanade was helping out at her parent's cupcake shop (the Lucky Spoon) and Ako said she wanted to work on her singing with Hummy. Ellen was a little hurt that she didn't ask her to help her work on her singing, but she tried hard not to let that bug her. She should be cheering on Hibiki, but she'd rather just enjoy the beautiful day and play her guitar. Okay, so it wasn't a beautiful day. It was overwhelmingly hot and Ellen already began to sweat.

Ellen sat herself on the fountain and began to tune her guitar. When she finished, she strummed a few chords to test it. Then she readjusted them. When she finished, she began to play a song. People began to gather and watch her, but she didn't mind.

There was one person who seemed to stand out and catch Ellen's eye. She was tall and older than Ellen, but not by much. She has deep blue eyes, wavy, navy blue hair with a right-parted fringe. She wore a dark blue outfit and a blue seashell locket.

When Ellen finished the song, everyone clapped.

"That was wonderful!" The girl said as the crowd disbanded.

"Oh, thanks." Their eyes met, and their gazes locked. It seemed as though they knew each other, or that they were connected. But this feeling did not last long.

"I just love music. It's so pretty." She said.

"Really? Me too. Music is my life." Ellen agreed.

"My name's Noel." She said, bowing.

"Sir—I mean Kurokawa Ellen." They shook hands. As they were doing so, the ground started to rumble.

"What's going on?" Noel exclaimed, looking around and pulling her hand away. Then, two girls appeared across the square where Noel and Ellen stood. One was tall, wearing a red outfit and had long red hair. The other was shorter and had short blue hair and wore a blue outfit. Noel screamed and stepped back.

"The Black Beauty Sisters!" She cried.

"The what?" Ellen asked.

"Just run!" She ordered. But Ellen refused to back down.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, right, sister Mimi?" The tall one asked her sister named Mimi.

"Of course, sister Sheshe." She agreed and they sneered.

"Let's get this Mermaid Princess for Michel and Yami, Mimi." They brought a microphone to their lips and began to sing a song called Yami no Baroque. Ellen and Noel froze on the spot, as chills began to crawl over them. Then excruciating pain pierced them everywhere. Every lyric seemed to get louder and pound inside their head. Noel and Ellen fell to their knees, clutching their heads. Ellen hated herself for falling so easily, but she was in such pain, she couldn't do anything.

"Good job, sister Sheshe."

"You too, sister Mimi." Sheshe smirked. "Let's see how this "Akanbe" works out." Sheshe tossed a blue nose in the air and Mimi tossed a red nose in the air. They each took the form of a guitar.

"Tie them up, Akanbe." Mimi commanded.

"Blue Nose Aka-whatever, go find some more Mermaid Princesses." The Blue Nosed Akanbe walked away, as people began to scream as it passed.

"Mermaid Princess?" Ellen asked, looking at Noel. She looked sheepish, but said nothing.

"We won't let you….get away with this…" She declared weakly. The sisters laughed hysterically.

"Get them, Akanbe." Sheshe commanded. Strings shot out from the Akanbe, right at the weak and tired girls. But suddenly, Ellen was shoved out of the way and Noel was caught. She screamed as the strings wrapped around her and dragged her towards Mimi and Sheshe.

"No! I won't let you!" Ellen quickly got to her feet as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast at all). She jumped on the strings pulling Noel away and quickly freed her.

"Huh? Our song didn't work!" Mimi cried.

"Of course yours wouldn't work. You're just amateurs." A male voice said. Then, Lady Bat appeared out of nowhere.

"This is our bunch. You had your chance with the other mermaid princess and you blew it." Sheshe spat.

"I would've got her if that stupid Pretty Cure didn't show up… Cure Happy. She had to introduce herself twice and she made me introduce myself twice." He growled. Ellen looked up, surprised.

"Did you just say, Pretty Cure?" Ellen asked.

"What's a Pretty Cure?" Noel asked.

"I heard this story already, Lady Bat. Stop making up excuses for your mistakes. There's no such thing as a Pretty Cure!" Mimi cred. Ellen couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't make it up! I'll show you!" Music began to play and he began to sing Ankoku no Tsubasa. Noel and Ellen began to feel drained and lifeless. All their happiness and energy was just draining right out of them as he sang his song. As her heartbeat slowed, Ellen though of the Melody of Sadness. When she thought of that, she thought of the Melody of Happiness and how great Hummy was at singing it. And so, the song didn't seem to affect her anymore.

Lady Bat laughed and the Black Beauty Sisters looked furious and embarrassed. And then, Ellen heard a scream down the street, instantly recognizing it. It was Ako.

"No!" Ellen cried, breaking from the spell.

"Huh!? That didn't work on you!? Get that mermaid princess, Akanbe!" Lady Bat commanded.

"I won't let you! You can't stop my heart's beat!" Ellen shouted, pulling out her Cure Module. "Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" The Akanbe shot strings at her and Noel. Blue ribbons surrounded Ellen as her outfit appeared with a bow. Her hair changed to lavender as it grew longer and was put into a side ponytail with two feathers. Her earrings and wristbands appeared with her boots.

"Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!" Cure Beat introduced, posing.

"I told you I didn't make it up!" Lady Bat snapped at the Black Beauty Sisters.

"Love Guitar Rod!" Cure Beat called.

"Lala!" Lary said.

"Beat Barrier!" And then a sphere appeared around Cure Beat and Noel. The strings hit the barrier, hitting it and trying to penetrate. Cure Beat knew that she couldn't hold this up much longer. And she had no idea what this "Akanbe" was. It reminded her of a Negatone, but those are all gone now. Ako was in trouble, and Cure Beat had to find Hibiki and Kanade for backup.

"Noel, when I drop this barrier, you're going to run as far away as you can, got it?"

"I can't just leave you here. I'll hold them off while you get away." She was stubborn.

"No! Just do as I say and run!" Cure Beat commanded, and dropped the barrier. She pulled Noel with her as she sprinted down the street where she heard Ako scream. She released Noel's hand when she spotted Cure Muse being hauled away by that Akanbe, only this one has a blue nose. With her is a young girl in a red outfit and a big red bow in her short red hair.

"Beat!" Cure Muse called.

"I'm coming, Muse!" Cure Beat yelled. Cure Beat heard another scream. When she turned around, she saw Noel being dragged away by the red nose Akanbe. Well, Cure Beat _thought_ she was Noel. She looked like her, only her outfit has changed. Now she wears a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and deep blue cuffs that extend to her mid-arm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barrette partly holds back her hair.

"Run, Cure Beat, Run! I sent Lady Bat and the Black Beauty Sisters away, but these "Akanbe" are going to finish what they started!" She called. Cure Beat started towards her, but felt so torn and confused.

"Pudding would not let you take Mew Ringo!" called a voice. Cure Beat spun around to see Mew Pudding attacking the blue nosed Akanbe.

"Akanbe!" It cried, and more string was shot at Mew Pudding, but she dodged and used it to climb up to the face of the Akanbe. She punched the Akanbe in the nose and it fell back.

"Thank you! But who are you?" Cure Beat asked.

"Mew Pudding!" The girl called Mew Ringo called gleefully. That answered Cure Beat's question. The two had a happy reunion. Suddenly, guitar strings were wrapped tightly around Cure Beat's ankles. She was thrown onto the ground and dragged towards the blue nose Akanbe.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding performed a series of acrobatic flips, kicks and somersaults before summoning a tambourine and a bell ring. She taps them together, forming a melody in the air. Her Mew mark glows and she brings the instruments down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy which encases the Akanbe in a force field shaped like a Jell-O pudding dessert.

Cure Beat struggled in her ties, as did Cure Muse. Mew Pudding was struggling to free Mew Ringo. Suddenly, the Jell-O dessert exploded and the blue nose changed to a red one.

"Pretty Cure! Peace Thunder!" A bolt of lightning struck the now red nose Akanbe, and the nose completely exploded, and the Akanbe disappeared. Cure Beat was free from her grasps.

Cure Beat got to her feet and found the owner of the lightning bolt. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons.

"Wow! There _is _more Pretty Cure!" She said gleefully.

"I can't believe it either… I'm Cure Beat." Cure Beat introduced, being cautious and remaining a Cure.

"I'm Cure Peace!"

"Hey, Peace, what happened to Miyuki and the others~na~no~da?" Mew Pudding asked.

"We heard the screams and came running…." Cure Peace looked as though she was about to cry. Everyone looked around but they were the only ones there.

"Eh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Minamino Kanade finished decorating her last cupcake before she could leave to support Hibiki at her soccer game.

"I'm all done!" She said, admiring her creation. She handed her mom the dishes from making the cupcakes. Minamino Misora washed them. When Kanade turned back to her creation, it was gone. Surprised, Kanade looked around for her beloved cupcake. Then she spotted Hummy sitting under the counter, eating the cupcake, face full of delight.

"That was so good~nya." She said, leaning back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hummy! That was for the customers!" Kanade scolded, but she knew she could never stay mad at Hummy. She adored Hummy and her tiny little paws. The door to the Lucky Spoon opened, hitting the bell and making it ding. Kanade threw out the wrapped of the finished cupcake and went the counter. There stood a young girl, younger than Kanade, who had short black hair and had purple eyes. She wore a black dress that oddly made Kanade think of Cure Black.

She gazed into the glass case that contained the desserts. She seemed in awe, yet, she had sad eyes. Their eyes met, and it seemed like they knew each other. It was as if there was a connection or some familiarity between them. This ended quickly.

"Would you like a cupcake?" Kanade asked. She remained silent, but nodded. Kanade looked back to the door behind her. Her parents were talking. "Which one?" She asked. The girl pointed to the purple frosted chocolate cupcake that had flower-shaped sprinkles on it. Kanade opened the case and pulled it out. Then, she handed it the girl.

Kanade found the young girl strange, but cute. The young girl smiled.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She spoke softly.

"Hi, Hotaru. My name's Minamino Kanade."

"Hi, Kanade." Kanade smiled. But suddenly, she heard screams from outside.

"Hummy!" Kanade called as she ran out from behind the counter and out the door. There was a woman wearing a white outfit, had white hair and mouse ears standing on a building. Below her was the red nose Akanbe.

"What is _that_!?" Kanade demanded, noticing the Akanbe. She knew she couldn't transform without Hibiki. She tried to remember where the soccer field was. Before she knew it, Kanade was in the air and, seconds later, she found herself in a wall. She crawled out, and got to her feet. When she looked up, guitar strings were flying at her. Kanade looked away, bracing for impact.

"Silence Wall." Kanade opened her eyes, and saw Hotaru stand in front of her, holding a glaive as a barrier appeared, protecting Kanade and Hotaru. Hotaru wore a sailor fuku who's dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and centre of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows, which were a lighter shade of maroon). Her earrings were white ringed planets with white diamonds dangling. Her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front black bow was a violet heart. The bow on the back had long ribbons.

"Is she a…Pretty Cure?" Kanade asked herself.

"Pretty Cure?" Hotaru asked, looking at her.

"Aren't you one? You have magic powers! You're a legendary warrior!" Kanade cried.

"I am the Solider of Ruin and Birth. I am the Solider of Silence. I am Sailor Saturn." She explained.

"Sailor…?"

"I found a Sailor Scout! Now I can finally take your Star Seeds!" The woman laughed evilly.

"Sailor Iron Mouse?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"I'm back!" She called gleefully. "And better than ever!"

"Sailor Galaxia destroyed you, and Sailor Moon destroyed her! How could you be back?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Yami, my new master, _and Galaxia's Master_, revived us so we can take over the world! It is so much nicer now that there is someone who is in charge of my previous master. But we will take over the world. To do that, we will be taking your Star Seeds." She explained. But when Sailor Iron Mouse looked down at the two, they were gone. "Eh!?"

Kanade was dragging Sailor Saturn down the street as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast considering the fact that Kanade is not the athletic one).

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" Kanade called, as she searched the town frantically for her partner.

"Who's Hibiki?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"My partner. I can't transform without her!" Kanade replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm betting my pride as a woman on this." Hojo Hibiki stated her catchphrase to her soccer teammates as she made her way to the center of the field. They were plaing Seiyo Academy, and Hibiki really wanted a challenge so she challenged the boys' team instead of the girls'. Well, actually, they challenged them (the boys' act so cocky). Her teammates weren't very happy about this decision, but Hibiki was so excited.

"C'mon, let's get this game moving." The center player said, waiting for her next to the ref. He was good-looking, Hibiki had to admit. He had shaggy brown-red hair and olive-green eyes. He was tall, and wore the Seiyo Academy soccer uniform.

"Don't rush me!" Hibiki snapped. She glanced to the bleachers. Kanade wasn't there, but Hummy was. Hummy was cheering for her, holding a large Hibiki sign.

"Alright. Let's start, Hojo, Souma. You know the rules. We want a clean, quick, fair game."

"Yeah, it'll be over soon. After all, we are up against girls." He said with a cocky attitude. Hibiki rolled her eyes, annoyed by this guy.

"Begin." He blew his whistle and the ball was thrown. Hibiki immediately snatches it from Souma.

"Ha-ha! Who's the girl now?" She sniggered. But Souma was right on her tail. Hibiki picked up the pace. Hibiki passed it to one of the members on her team. It was passed around the team, making the guys go in circles. Finally, it was Hibiki's and she didn't hold back. She kicked the ball right into the net, as if there wasn't a goalie there at all!

This is how the first half of the game went. The guys only managed to score three times, but the girls (mostly Hibiki) scored seven. Hibiki was chuckling to herself as she watched Kukai's (she learned his first name) expression. He seemed upset that they were doing so poorly.

"I better get an apology later…" She muttered. And the break was over. Hibiki and Kukai returned to their positions, but there was something different about Kukai. He had a star-shaped clip in his hair. But she remained focus. The ball was thrown, and Kukai quickly snatches it from Hibiki. He tears down the field, leaving everyone in shock behind him. Hibiki's goalie looked scared.

"I'm a Pretty Cure for crying out loud!" She yelled, chasing after him. No one seemed to notice her statement. They were more focused on how fast Kukai was going and Hibiki so close behind. Right when Hibiki slid to kick the ball away, he scored.

And this is how the second half went. Something happened to Kukai and he managed to get ahead of Hibiki's team. It was 12-10, but Hibiki was too determined to give up. In fact, her determination seemed to be stronger than Kukai's Character Change. The gamed turned into a one-on-one between Hibiki and Kukai, both refusing to lose to each other. It was so intense, smoke was coming off their shoes!

It was 15-15 when suddenly, the sky turned red, and an ugly red ogre appeared.

"Oni?" He looked around and rested his club on his shoulder. "Yami sent me here to catch some Pretty Cure…but I don't see any." He shrugged. "I'll get some Bad Energy for Yami's revival!" He opened a book. "The worst possible ending for the world!" He laughed, smearing black ink all over the pages. Everyone collapsed to their knees as they become surrounded in dark aura. However, Hibiki and Kukai were unaffected.

"What's going on?" Hibiki demanded. Hummy poked the person who was sitting beside her.

"Hey, what happened to the game~nya?" She asked.

"I don't think that's the problem, Hummy!" Hibiki hissed.

"Is that a talking cat?" Kukai questioned. Hibiki quickly stepped in front of Hummy.

"What talking cat? Cat? We have a cat? What cat? Where's the cat?"

"I'm right here~nya!" Hummy said cheerfully. Hibiki face palmed. Suddenly, she noticed Daichi floating around Kukai.

"Yeah, well, what's that?" Hibiki shot back, pointing at Daichi. "What did Nagisa call them? She told me about collecting the…the…. Heartiels! Or what Nozomi had to find…the, uh, Pinkies!"

"Heartiels? Pinkies? Sounds like characters in a little girl's story book." Kukai chuckled. Hibiki smacked him.

"I have to find Kanade. And fast." HIbiki said to herself.

"Hibiki!" Kanade called, running up to her and pulling out her Cure Module. Behind her was Sailor Saturn, but Hibiki didn't recognize her.

"Great timing. Who's that?" Hibiki asked.

"Introductions later." They exchanged glances and nodded. Dory and Rery shout their notes and jump into their Cure Modules.  
"Let's play! Pretty Cure! Modulation!" The girls then call out the transformation phrase "Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" and tap the button on the bottom of the Cure Module. This causes the central crystal of the Cure Module to sparkle, and the Fairy Tone inside gives a small jerk to bring out a golden G-Clef, which starts the transformation.

The girls are first surrounded by ribbons, which bind together to form their dress, ending in bows at their chests and waists. Their hair then changes color and they gain their hair accessories. Part of their hair forms into braids which wrap around the rest of their hair to form twintails and a ponytail respectively.

The girls open their eyes to reveal that their eyes have changed color as well. They then stand in a circle and extend an arm in, and ribbons wrap around their arms to produce arm protectors. A choker appears around their necks. Ribbons wrap around their legs, and the girls tap their feet together to gain shoes. They fly down together.

"Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody introduced, posing.

"Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm introduced, posing.

"Reach out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!" They posed together.

"Pretty Cure? So those things in your brooches are your would-be self? Their your Charas?"

"Charas?" Cure Melody and Rhythm and exchanged glances.

"There's the Pretty Cure! Oni! Super Akanbe!" A Super Akanbe appeared and took the form of a soccer ball.

"Suuuuppperrr Akanbe!" It yelled.

"What the heck is a Super Akanbe!?" Cure Melody cried as it punched her. She was sent flying back.

"Melody!" Cure Rhythm dodged a punch from the Super Akanbe, but she took another one in mid-air. She screamed and crashed to the ground.

"My Heart! Unlock!" Cure Melody and Rhythm looked up to see Kukai wearing the green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on his left of the pilot headband. He also wears black boots.

"Is that an X Egg or something?" He asked, looking at Cure Melody or Rhythm. Distracted, the Super Akanbe knocked him into the soccer goal post.

"Do you think this is an extra Negatone?" Cure Rhythm asked Melody.

"I don't know. But we have to try to purify it." Cure Rhythm and Melody nodded, but then Akanbe was faster than they could think. It picked them up and held them tightly in one giant hand. A golden ball appeared at Kukai's feet.

"Hey! I need her to beat her in soccer! Golden Victory Shoot!" He kicks the golden ball at the Super Akanbe, making it stagger back, but not fall. He gasped, his attack hardly doing anything. And then the Super Akanbe picked up Sky Jack.

"Like you'll beat me." Melody stuck her tongue out at Sky Jack. He stuck his out back at his.

"You guys! We have to do something! Where's Beat and Muse?" Cure Rhythm reminded, frustrated. Sailor Saturn appeared and swung her glaive at the Super Akanbe, which blocked it and sent purple light everywhere. The Super Akanbe placed Sky Jack in the same hand as Cure Melody and Rhythm. With its free hand, it fought against Sailor Saturn and her Silence Glaive, which seemed equally matched.

"Silence Wall!" She said, holding her glaive in front of her and a wall appeared, blocking a punch. She was exhausted. But suddenly, as the wall began to fade, the Super Akanbe broke through it and punched her back. While she was down, he picked her up.

"Saturn!" Rhythm called to her new friend.

Suddenly, the Super Akanbe fell forward on its face, releasing Cure Melody, Rhythm, and Sky Jack. A snowboard appeared that Sky Jack hopped on and flew around the Super Akanbe. On top of the fallen Akanbe was Cure Happy.

"Kirakira Sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"Whoa! There's more Pretty Cure!" Cure Happy said in awe of Cure Melody and Rhythm.

"I guess so." Cure Melody said to herself.

"Thanks for your help!" Cure Rhythm said.

"It was nothing." Cure Happy smiled. The Super Akanbe began to get up. Sky Jack swooped in and picked up Happy to get off the Super Akanbe. "Wait. Who are you? Are you another Pretty Cure?!" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Can someone explain to me what the heck a Pretty Cure is!?" He demanded, getting low to the ground, and Cure Happy jumped off.

"Pretty Cure are legendary warriors~kuru!" Candy said from the side.

"Candy~nya!" Hummy cried.

"Hummy~kuru!" They were happily reunited and danced together.

"I will get my revenge on you Cure Happy! Oni!" Akaoni declared. Cure Happy looked up at him.

"You know him!?" Cure Melody demanded, dodging a swing from the Super Akanbe and punching the Super Akanbe's face, which it avoided.

"Yeah." Cure Happy replied. The four of them all fought the Super Akanbe with multiple missed or blocked punches and kicks.

"Then you must know what this is?" Cure Rhythm asked. Cure Happy landed on the ground and looked up at the Super Akanbe's face.

"A bigger nose… It's a Super Akanbe!" She realized as she got punched into the goal. She slowly rose to her feet, exhausted. "I need my friends and the Princess Candles…" She croaked.

"Where are your friends?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Uh, about that…I kind of…lost them…" Cure Happy smiled sheepishly. Everyone sighed.

"Let's try an all-out attack!" Cure Melody said.

"But we can't get it to remain still." Sky Jack pointed out.

"Luchia!" Cure Happy called. Luchia came out from behind a tree and they nodded at each other.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Luchia transformed into her Idol form.

"Whoa! Are you another Pretty Cure?" Cure Melody asked. Luchia shook her head.

"Luchia is a mermaid princess. She can help us." Cure Happy explained.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Cure Rhythm said.

"Guys!" Sky Jack and Sailor Saturn were fighting the Super Akanbe alone.

"Super Akanbe! Capture them for Lord Yami! Oni!" Akaoni ordered. Luchia brought her microphone to her lips and began to sing Splash Dream. As she sang, it began to have an effect on Akaoni and the Super Akanbe. The Super Akanbe froze and covered its head with its hands and cried out in pain. Akaoni was found on the ground, on his knees, doing the same thing.

"Superrr Akanbeeee!" It cried out.

"Come here, Miry!"

"Mimi!" Miry jumped into the end of the Miracle Belltier.

"Come here, Fary!"

"Fafa!" Fary jumps into the end of the Fantastic Belltier. After separating their Belltiers, the two Cures spin around before coming together and holding out one half of their Belltiers. Cure Melody holds out the half with Dory in it, while Rhythm holds out the half with Rery in it. The two halves switch, and the two Cures recombine the Belltier halves to attain Cross Rod mode.

"Two tones into one power!" They call in unison.

"Let's play! Miraculous Melody! Miracle Belltier Crossrod!"

"Let's engrave! Great Rhythm! Fantastic Belltier Crossrod!" They then swing their Belltiers around to create 4 Tone Rings, white and orange for Melody and light pink and yellow from Rhythm.

"Fly forth, Tone Ring!" They call in unison. "Pretty Cure Music Rondo Super Quartet!" The two clasp hands to create a treble clef and a dark pink heart. They then fire the 5 beams at the enemy, trapped in the rings.

"Pretty Cure Happy Shower!" Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at the enemy.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Sky Jack kicks multiple golden balls at the Super Akanbe.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" Sailor Saturn swung the Glaive upward, releasing an energy wave, which surged forward toward her target.

"Ready, set, finale!" Cure Melody and Rhythm call, jumping into the air and there's an explosion from all of the attacks.

"Super Akanbe!" It called, before being destroyed, but no Cure Décor pieces dropped. Luchia finished her song. Akaoni growled and disappeared without saying another word.

"Yes!" Cure Melody said.

"We did it!" Cure Happy cheered. Everyone and everything returned to normal. But there was a suspicious dark cloud approaching. Hibiki and Kukai fake an injury and leave, where they met up with Kanade, Hummy, Miyuki, Hotaru, Luchia, and Candy where introductions began. Everyone told their story that happened to them that day, and everyone was watching each other's backs. Hummy passed out Hibiki and Kanade's whistles and they both pocketed Ellen's and Ako's. They tried calling both of them, but no one picked up.

"If your friends are meeting up with your friends," Kanade began, pointing to Miyuki and Hotaru, "Then our friends might be with your friends."

"What about my friends? I have to get to the Guardians for back-up." Kukai explained.

"Hopefully we'll run into them on the way." Hibiki said.

"We better hurry. Hotaru's friends might not stay situated and then Miyuki's friends will be searching for Hotaru and Luchia's friends with our friends." Kanade spoke. Every nodded in agreement and quickly left Kanon Town in search of their friends.

**Author: I know Death Ribbon Revolution is only in the Sailor Moon video games, but she doesn't have any other offensive regular moves. So, you're going to have to deal with it. **


	9. Chapter 9

"There it is, Ami!" Usagi cried, dragging her short blue-haired friend with her. A purple cat with a crescent moon on her forehead followed behind silently. They rushed up to a brown haired woman with a red bandana behind the cooking pan. "We'd like some takoyaki please!"

"Sure thing." Fujita Akane began to cook the octopus dumplings in the pan while Usagi watched intensely.

"Akane!" A light brown haired girl with gold eyes ran up beside Usagi and Ami. A dark haired girl with dark eyes joined her, out of breath.

"You're too fast, Nagisa…" She huffed.

"Sorry, Honoka. But Akane, is Hikari with you? We've been looking all over." Misumi Nagisa asked. Akane continued to cook the takoyaki.

"No, I haven't seen her at all today." Akane replied.

"Oh. Well since we're here, we'll take some takoyaki!"

"Nagisa…" Yukishiro Honoka smiled.

"Hey! No cutting!" Usagi hissed. Nagisa and Honoka turned at Usagi while Ami read a book at a table nearby.

"When did you get here!?" Nagisa cried. Honoka sighed, knowing that Nagisa will surely start a fight with the unknown girl. She sat down at a table near Ami. When she glanced over at Ami, she noticed the book she was reading.

"I love that book!" Honoka called. Ami looked up and turned towards her. "What part are you at?"

"They just found the body and are questioning the suspects." Ami smiled, finally having someone to talk books with.

"That's a really good part." Honoka said. "My name's Yukishiro Honoka."

"Mizuno Ami." They bowed and shook hands and Honoka sat down next to her. They turned to their friends, who began to walk over to Ami and Honoka.

"I think a sweet bean paste would be better." Nagisa said. Usagi shook her head.

"No, no! A curry sauce!" Usagi protested.

"I got it!" Nagisa cried, jumping up. "Chocolate sauce!"

"Nagisa…" Honoka smiled. Ami laughed and they sat down.

"Yeah, yeah! A chocolate sauce would be delicious!" Usagi agreed.

"At least we agree on something! I'm Misumi Nagisa."

"My name's Tsukino Usagi." Honoka and Ami reintroduced themselves to Usagi and Nagisa, respectively.

"A chocolate sauce? Really, Usagi?" A voice said. Nagisa and Honoka looked below to see Luna, the talking cat.

"Eh!? Is that a talking cat!?" Nagisa cried.

"Talking cat! Where?" Usagi asked.

"Right there!" Honoka pointed at Luna.

"It must've been your imagination. This is Luna, our _non-talking _cat." Ami said quickly. Nagisa and Honoka exchanged looks. They both knew the cat spoke, so they must be Pretty Cure like them. But they were going to wait for them to fess up.

"Let's eat!" Nagisa said. Right before everyone took a bite, they stopped, hearing something.

"I found you, Sailor Scouts." A woman's voice said. And then she appeared. The woman had flowing long, icy blue hair and eyes and wore a revealing outfit that was the same color of her hair.

"Sailor Aluminum Crow!" Usagi and Ami jumped to their feet.

"This time, you won't get away. I'll use your Star Seeds to bring upon the revival of Yami! And I have extra help." The sky turned black and then a large shadowy face appeared with yellow eyes and a large throbbing temple. It was big and purple, not taking the form of anything around it though.

"Zakenna!" It yelled.

"Hey! This is my takoyaki!" Nagisa jumped to her feet.

"Nagisa, I don't think you should be upset about that." Honoka giggled. Nagisa looked surprised.

"Usagi, Ami, run!" Nagisa yelled. "Honoka."

"Mepple and Mipple aren't here!" She reminded.

"I can't believe this!" Nagisa slammed her fist against the table in a fit of anger.

"Usagi, Ami! Transform!" Luna called.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" the Cosmic Heart Compact appeared and its lid opened, revealing a pink, heart-shaped crystal. Usagi brushed her hand past the crystal, making it emit a pink light. The Compact then affixed itself to Usagi's chest, and she pirouetted in the center of a glowing blue heart. Translucent pink ribbons formed her leotard, gloves, and boots, and then the blue heart dissolved and became her skirt and back bow. A crescent moon glowed on her forehead before being hidden as her tiara appeared, followed by her odango covers and earrings. Sailor Moon then finished in her final pose.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami first held up the Crystal Change Rod. She then swept the Rod over her head and around her body while a stream of silver water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, a rush of bubbles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury finished in her final pose.

"Zakenna!" It yelled and swung a fist at Nagisa and Honoka, but Sailor Moon and Mercury jumped in front of them, arms crossed over their face, and blocked the punch.

"The cat _did _talk! And you _are _Pretty Cure!" Nagisa said happily. Before Sailor Moon and Mercury could speak, something distracted them.

"Nagisaaaaa!" A voice called. Nagisa and Honoka turned around and a yellow ball of light hit Nagisa in the forehead, causing her to fall back. The ball disappeared and the yellow creature with blue markings and a star-shaped tail appeared.

"Mepple! Why must you always do that!?" Nagisa snapped. A pale pink creature with dark pink markings and hear-shaped tail appeared beside Mepple.

"Mipple!"

"Honoka!"

"Transform!" Mepple and Mipple yelled, transforming in their cell-phone like device. Nagisa stood up and nodded.

First, the Queen card is being used to Heartful Communes. Their communes top's spins around. They pull their hands over the Communes. Light flies to sky and Nagisa and Honoka shout: "Dual Aurora Wave!" They are flying to sky inside rainbow light. Gold colored ribbon falls on them and creates their clothes. Cure Black flexes her arms and legs, head up, and her full costume appears. Cure White spins around, and her full costume appears too, looking down. Cure Black drops down heavily on her feet. Cure White too, and jumps in her backside.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure Black introduced, posing.

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Cure White introduced, posing.

"Together we are Pretty Cure," They both said in unison.

"Evil servants of darkness," Cure White said.

"Go back to where you came from!" Cure Black said. "You don't have to worry Moon and Mercury."

"We are Pretty Cure too." Cure White finished.

"Pretty Cure?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We aren't Pretty Cure! I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon introduced.

"And I'm Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Warrior of Water and Intellect!" Sailor Mercury introduced.

"Zakenna!"

"It's coming!" All four girls jumped out of the way of the giant Zakenna. Cure Black and Cure White each battled a hand of the giant Zakenna intensely. Cure Black threw many swift punches all at once, and Cure White did the same, but kicking instead of punching. Sailor Mercury touched her right ear stud, and a transparent blue visor appeared over her eyes. She began to analyze the Zakenna.

"Zakenna's are the henchmen that the Dusk Zone used." Sailor Merucry began. "They don't have many weak spots, but they can be destroyed when you attack them with all your will and power, causing them to explode into tiny black stars that are harmless and eventually disappear."

Finally, the Zakenna punched both Cure Black and White away, hard on the ground.

Now it was Sailor Moon and Mercury's turn. They did the exact same thing Cure Black and White did, but they ended up beside Cure Black and White on the ground. Suddenly, four blasts of light were sent flying at Sailor Moon and Mercury. It hit them in the chest, and then a white and blue flower opened, an two jewels came out, a white one and a blue one. Sailor Moon and Mercury were forced to return to normal, and they became transparent as yellow balls of light floated from their bodies to the sky. Cure Black and White stood up quickly as the jewels floated towards Sailor Aluminum Siren, who laughed evilly.

"No!" Luna yelled.

"What's happening!?" Cure Black demanded.

"Their Star Seeds were taken away! Usagi and Ami are going to die!" Luna cried frantically. The Zakenna threw a punch at the Cures, but Cure White grabbed it by the arm, lifted it up over her head, and tossed it away from them like it weighed nothing.

"Whoa. I better step it up." Sailor Aluminum Siren held out the Star Seeds. "Oh, Yami! Hear my call! Lend me more help!" Suddenly, the Star Seeds became a giant red clown nose. "Super Akanbe!" The Super Akanbe took the form of a chair.

"Super Akanbe!" It yelled.

"That's not a Zakenna!" Cure Black shouted.

"We have to get those Star Seeds back!" Cure White reminded. Cure Black and Cure White battled the Super Akanbe, but they were exhausted from fighting the Zakenna. The Zakenna stood up and Usagi and Ami were growing fainter and fainter. Luna began to cry over them, but Usagi and Ami tried to soothe her.

Cure Black and White landed roughly on their feet, huffing and puffing.

"We have to save them…" Cure Black wheezed and stood up straighter with Cure White.

"But we can't fight them both…" Cure White added. They exchanged looks and nodded. The duo hold hands. Both of them raise their hands.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!" Black and white lightning is shot down on their palms.

"Our beautiful souls…" Cure White began.

"Shall crush your sinister heart!" Cure Black finished. They take the hands down. They then tighten their hands.

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max!" Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the black and white lighting is shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. The Super Akanbe dodged with such swiftness. It missed completely.

"Eh!?" Cure Black cried.

"We can't get it to hold still!" Cure Black and White are unable to save Usagi and Ami. They began to cry.

"We just can't give up, White!" Cure Black screamed.

"Fly Forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" Suddenly, two rings, an orange and yellow one, trapped the Super Akanbe.

"Try again, you guys!" Cure Melody called, running up to them with Cure Happy, Rhythm, Sailor Saturn, and Sky Jack.

"Melody!" Cure Black cried.

"Rhythm!" Cure White called. Never in their entire lives were they more grateful.

"Usagi! Ami!" Sailor Saturn screamed and rushed to their side.

"It's okay, Hotaru." Usagi forced a weak smile.

"It's only goodbye for a little while…" Ami added. Sailor Saturn was sobbing as hard as Luna.

"Eh!? There's more Pretty Cure!?" Cure Happy cried and looked at Cure Black and White in awe.

"Is she new?" Cure White asked Cure Melody and Rhythm. They nodded.

"Another Sailor Scout…And more "Pretty Cula" pests." Sailor Aluminum Siren said.

"IT'S PRETTY CURE!" Cure Black and White screamed, startling Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm.

"Introductions later." Cure Rhythm said.

"Pretty Cure Happy Shower!" Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at the enemy.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Sky Jack kicked a golden ball. The Sparkle Bracelets appeared on Cure Black and Cure White's wrists.

"Before our eyes…Hope." Cure White spoke.

"In our hands…the Power of Hope." Cure Black spoke. The duo holds hands. Both of them raise their hands.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!" Black and white lightning is shot down on their palms. "Our beautiful souls…" Cure White began.

"Shall crush your sinister heart!" Cure Black finished. They take the hands down. They then tighten their hands.

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max!" Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the black and white lighting is shot out, spiraling around each other. "Sparkle!" The Sparkle Bracelets cracks out sparks of their colors when they add in "Sparkle!". The white in the shot is then turned into a rainbow beam, which is so strong that it pushes the girls backward, encloses the enemy in the beam, and makes an immense explosion at the Super Akanbe.

"3/4 Beat! 1…2…3! Finale!" Cure Melody and Rhythm yell and the Tone Rings explode.

"Super Akanbe!" It yelled as the big red nose exploded and the Star Seeds dropped.

"What!? No!" Sailor Aluminum Siren screamed and stormed up to the group.

"Give me the Star Seeds." Sky Jack said. Cure Black and White obeyed, and then Sky Jack hopped on his snowboard and flew around Sailor Aluminum Siren who directed her attention to him. But he flew high into the sky as she shot two balls of light from her bracelets at him. He was too fast for her to keep up. Cure Black and Melody ran up and kicked her in harmony to the ground. Everyone was about ready to drop though from exerting so much power.

Meanwhile, the Zakenna stood up and Cure White, Rhythm, and Happy battled it and tried to keep it at bay. Sky Jack swooped over Usagi and Ami and dropped the Star Seeds into their hearts. Usagi and Ami sat up, as they began to materialize again.

"You did it!" Usagi cried.

"Thank you!" Ami said. They got to their feet.

"We still have this Zakenna to defeat…" Cure Black huffed.

"Crisis, Make up!" Usagi held up the Holy Grail and its lid opened, spilling forth bright golden light which enveloped her. This cocoon-like shape then burst open, releasing a flock of multicolored butterflies along with Sailor Moon, and various pieces of her sailor fuku transformed: her collar and choker changed colors, her shoulder pads became larger and translucent, barrettes appeared in her hair, her earrings changed, a golden belt with a brooch appeared at her waist, her back bow lengthened, and her skirt turned white with a yellow and blue border. Super Sailor Moon then assumed her final pose.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami first held up the Crystal Change Rod. She then swept the Rod over her head and around her body while a stream of silver water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, a rush of bubbles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury finished in her final pose.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon would spin around at a very rapid rate, then stop and hold the Spiral Heart Moon Rod up in the air. Energy would then be released from it in the form of spiraling pink hearts, which coalesced into a large pink heart and smashed into the Zakenna.

"Zakenna!" It cried out.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury materialized a watery harp and "played" it, causing blasts of water to fly toward the Zakenna. The Zakenna burst into tiny black stars that fell to the ground and hopped away.

"Gommena! Gommena! Gommena!" They called.

"Grr… I'll remember this! I'll get you next time!" Sailor Aluminum Siren disappeared. Everyone returned to normal. Introductions were made and explanations were given. After trying to get a hold of Hikari, everyone thought that something very bad has happened to her and Pollun and Lulun. Mepple and Mipple gave the black and white whistles to Nagisa and Honoka respectively.

Usagi and Ami called a friend of theirs, who was at an audition. Then, Nagisa and Honoka recalled that their friend was going to too. And Nagisa and Honoka knew that if they found their friend, that they find the other five too.


End file.
